Reid's Telephone Call
by slep
Summary: Reid gets a mysterious telephone call.


The Behavioral Analyst team were on their Jet heading to Washington state for a case. They were all gathered around the table case files in front of them. Three men killed in two weeks, all strangled, and freak carved onto their bodies. A phone rings a strange ring tinny and old sounding. The team looks around Reid dives into his messenger bag and pulls out a second cell phone. he answers

"Hello?"

He jumps to his feet in surprise "Where did you get this number?"

The answer has his hand going to his gun his voice low with suppressed anger " If anything happens, I swear I will hunt you down"

Reid listens tension in every line, looking as if he wanted to punch something.

Then almost instantly his anger leaves and while still tense as a bowstring he starts talking like he would to the victim of a crime "hold on, just talk to me, tell me what's going on"

He listens for five minutes his expression perplexed and worried than he jerks as if struck and almost falls he reaches blindly for support, Morgan grabs him and gently lowers him back on to the couch. Reid continues to listen to the call asking the occasional question "How, did you..., could you." but he never finishes any of them. Then Reid lowers his face to his hand and his tone switches again quiet gentle like a mother talking to her child or a man to his beloved wife. Almost too low to hear the team only catches a word here or there "Care, right, hope, better, strong" and then Reid starts to sing strong at first but at the end his voice is full of tears and he can barely continue. After the song he listens and then says something completely inaudible.

He hangs up and buries his face in his hands. He sits completely still his face buried in his hands, after a minute Morgan moves to put an arm around him. Feeling Morgan's arm seemed to reinvigorate Reid who jumped to his feet and hastily dried the tears off his face. Reid then got out the mysterious cell phone and walked to the back of the plane and dialed

"Wicks this is Reid." His voice confident, calm

"Yes, it's bad, I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't."

"Don't, I'm barely holding it together as it is." Reid said starting to break down again

"Yes, I know "dry your tears, theirs is work to be done. Fill your soul and heart with righteous anger their you will find the strength you need; Or something to that effect." Reid said forcefully reining himself in.

"Okay fifteen minutes." Reid said hanging up

Reid took a deep breath, and then grabbed his messenger bag. He started going through it haphazardly spilling random things onto the floor. Pens, books, pieces of paper, were strewn about as Reid dug frantically in the bag. Morgan, and Emily, carefully gathered the articles into a pile and put them on an empty chair in the front of the plane. Finally Reid pulled out what he was searching for: an address book, a pad of paper, a small pencil bag full of highlighters, and a map. Reid then sat down on the floor in front of the galley and started setting up. Hotch and Rossi though had cleared the table of the case files, and other papers. JJ walked over to Reid and tapped him on the shoulder

"Spence, come on, the table's clear." She said and pointed her head in that direction

"Thanks." He said and gathered his work

Moving to the table Spencer laid out his map. He then took Rossi's empty aisle seat and put his address book by his left hand and the pad of paper to his right, the highlighters in front of him, and a pen right in front of him. After five minutes of sitting Reid jumped to his feet and started pacing, the other agents had taken seats elsewhere and were quietly trying to figure out what Reid was doing, Morgan decided to cut through the speculation and just ask

"Hey pretty boy, care to explain what's happening?" Morgan said walking over

"No, I can't. I'm barely keeping it together, and there is so much I need to do. If I explain, I'll break and I don't have the time or resources to pull myself together again." Reid said his tone and his eyes begging Morgan to understand

Morgan nodded "Alright but let us help, if there's anything we can do just ask."

Reid nodded and Morgan returned to his seat. Reid paced for fifteen more minutes before the phone rang, even though he had waited impatiently for the call for twenty minutes Reid waited until the fourth ring before finally answering fearful of more bad news

"Hello."

"Okay, you take Alabama, I've got Georgia. Offer any price, whatever it takes I'll shoulder the cost and any blame." Reid said and hung up

Reid then sat down and opened his address book; he flipped open to the G section and started writing down addresses. He then motioned to Hotch and Morgan to come over, once they were seated Reid explained

"I'm going to go through towns and cities, if Gordon's been there in the past month mark it in red, if it's been two months yellow, anything older blue. If he's not been there at all cross the town out with an X."

Both men nodded: Morgan turned the map to Georgia and Hotch got out the highlighters. Reid took out his cell phone and started calling: some of the calls were very weird just a few examples

"I'll pay five hundred and a pint of blood for information."

"The usual poker by in two kittens." a beat later "Sorry two Persian kittens for outsiders."

"It was only two teeth and three bar stools and I paid for the bar stools."

"I know a hacker who can find out every dirty, disgusting, illegal secret hiding on your computer, start talking."

After forty minutes and many phone calls the map was covered in yellow and blue dots in the North west part of the state, there were few a few x marks but those were clustered in the southern part part of the state, it looked like Gordon had been moving towards the North West border for a few months. Finally Reid got a break, after systemically going through the address book, and writing down new addresses when he got them, he found someone who had seen Gordon in the past month. It took some convincing to get any information out of him but finally Reid got the address of a bar Gordon had been spotted at only a week ago. Reid called and confirmed the information: Although he did have to threaten the owner with a federal tax investigation to get it. After that Reid stood and surveyed the map. He then pulled out his official cell phone and called Garcia to look for any deserted cabins within geographical area he had figured out. She had a found a few and they quickly went dismissed all but three which Reid wrote down. After further thought Reid narrowed it down to one and circled it. Hotch got out his phone

"Hotch what are you doing?" Reid demanded

"I'm calling Garcia to get a phone number for the local police force."

"Don't, I've got this."

"What do you mean? This is a job for the police."

"Trust me on this, you get them involved and there will be bloodshed. Let me talks to Wilkes first, he knows Gordon."

Hotch after a hard look at Reid slowly nodded and Reid pulled out his phone and walked to the back of the plane.

"Officer Wilkes I found the place. Do whatever it takes." Reid gave the address and hung up.

"Officer?" Morgan asked skeptically

"Yes . He is an officer of the law and he will take care of this." Reid said honestly, but he was clearly hiding something.

"So Reid when will you have news?" Rossi asked

"Three to four hours if not longer." Reid suddenly seemed to deflate at that statement and he sank down on the couch.

He tried to gather up his work on the table but his hands were shaking slightly. Morgan and Hotch quickly gathered everything and Emily helped Reid over to the longer couch in the back of the plane, JJ handed him water and Reid leaned back, his strength completely gone. After gulping down the water he handed the glass back and turned his face to the wall. Morgan packed up his bag and put it down next to him. There was an hour and a half left to go in the flight during that time Reid just sat and stared at the wall, while the others talked quietly about Reid and their official case. JJ got him up and into a proper seat for the landing and after they landed Hotch went over to talk to Reid

"Spencer, do you want to go to Georgia? I'll arrange the flight and you can take whoever who want."

"No, it wouldn't do any good and we have a case. I need to keep busy, tomorrow after I hear what happened I'll decide."

"Alright, just know we're all here for you, whatever happens."

Reid gave him a tight nod and a slight smile. They got to the police station and Reid threw himself into his work, not speaking to anyone. By six the rest of the team were starving and they practically dragged Reid outside and into an SVU. At the diner Reid dragged his feet and everyone got ahead of him. They were almost at the diner's front door before they noticed Reid was missing. JJ turned and saw him slumped against one of the SVU's his head down looking like a puppet with his strings cut. She quickly hurried over to him and gently put her hand on his arm

"Spence, what's wrong?"

Reid didn't move and JJ went and hugged him as best as she could. Reid moved away from the car and returned her hug. The others joined them and hung back unsure what to say or do

"Spencer can you tell us what happened?" Hotch asked after JJ stepped back

Reid shook his head, then suddenly the strange tinny ring was heard and Reid jerked and took a few steps back and went down the row of cars and disappeared around a minivan. After ten minutes he came back and he was crying. Seeing them Reid quickly dried his eyes, and tried to resume a blank expression. It failed and Reid looked stunned and to their eyes in utter anguish. Emily came to him and hugged him. Reid took them completely by surprise by picking her up in arms and spinning her around laughing in utter happiness and joy. Reid put her down with a slight blush, but was grinning like a loon

"Reid what's going on?" Morgan asked cautiously clearly afraid Reid had lost his mind

"A miracle, A God blessed miracle." Reid answered

"What miracle?" Rossi asked

"I I'm a father, Katrin gave birth to twin girls three hours ago. She's recovering and the twins despite being a month premature are doing well. She's even agreed to marry me, after slapping my face and calling me an imbecile she finally agreed to marry me."

Everyone congratulated him, Emily and JJ hugged him again, while Morgan slapped him on the back. Hotch though asked about the elephant in the room

"Reid who is Gordon?"

"Her brother: a drunken, crazy violent man. He hates me and hates that Katrin and I became friends and later lovers. He took her on a hunt even though she was eight months pregnant and she got injured in the shoulder, she also got a few marks on her neck. Gordon is obsessed with vampires and believed she got bit, so he insisted that she be treated at a remote cabin instead of a hospital. Even after she went into labor he refused to call an ambulance. I don't know why he called to let me say goodbye."

"So when are you leaving?" Emily asked

"I'm not, Katrin and the twins are going to be in the hospital for at least two weeks. Katrin wants time to recover and my ability to visit would be severely restricted, so i'm going to finish this case, fly down for a day or two then get my apartment ready for them to come home to.

Reid smiled and the entire team went into the diner smiling even Hotch. Troubles might come but for tonight the sky was clear.

 **A/N Pleases review, all critiques, comments, kind please this my first attempt to tell a complete one shot story, tell me what you think. If i get enough interest I might be willing to expand it beyond a one shot.  
**


End file.
